


Maku the Trickster God - The little Witch

by LucidLadyTales



Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Demon, F/M, Fpreg, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Witch - Freeform, belly inflation, maku - Freeform, multiples pregnancy, non-human pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLadyTales/pseuds/LucidLadyTales
Summary: With great power comes great reproductivity
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: [Maku the Trickster God] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Maku the Trickster God - The little Witch

"And with a prick of my finger, the spell is done... that's what it says, right?", the young Witch puzzled, scratching her dinked up wand against her scalp as she flipped back and forth a few pages of the large book on the altar beside her.  
She was in a small, dark, stony room lit with only a few arcane candles. It was all she could afford. As was the crude contents of the little cauldron bubbling in front of her.  
It wasn't much, but she'd saved up every coin she could and scrounged far across the Kingdom for each and every ingredient for the last six months, doing odd jobs of... all sorts wherever she could.  
For as long as she could remember, Demitrius wanted nothing more than to be a Witch. A real Witch! Like the beautiful Mages that lived in the Castle. She was nothing compared to them... being merely a first-generation in her family.  
It took many generations to build up real magical power. You weren't really considered a real Witch unless your lineage went back at least 5 generations.

She'd seen one of the Royal Mages when she was just a little girl once. So beautiful, so respected, so powerful. Before she even knew she had a glint of magical power within herself. But a glint of power was all that she had...  
At least, until today. Or so she hoped. She didn't have her own true power, but she figured she had more brains and gumption than any of those Royal Mages in their high Castle!  
While bumbling through a dusty pile of books one day, she seems to have discovered a shortcut. She understood magic theory and spellweaving and just about every magical field of study very well - all she needed was power to back it up.  
And there was no better way to gain power quickly, than making a deal with a Demon! She didn't care how forbidden or "foolish" it was, she was smart enough not to be swindled by some demon's tricks.  
It wasn't fair anyway... Why did those Mages get to live such beautiful, perfect lives. Simply because they were born into it? She deserved every bit of what they had, too. And they could never appreciate such a wonderful life - not like she would be able to.

Demi was ready... She was really about to summon a demon into her hovel's basement. It was going to work this time... she could feel it!  
She brought the tip to her pointed dagger up to her right middle finger, gave it a prick, and in a moment - time seemed to bend and slow as her drop of blood fell through the air over the Cauldron, it felt like that second stretched on forever.  
And once it hit, an eruption of thick red billowy smoke enveloped the small space, blowing out the Arcane candles.

Demi reflexively crossed her arms in front of her face, she'd almost fallen right back onto her butt. After a few tense, quiet seconds, she parted her elbows and peeked through her forearms.  
It was dark... and her Cauldron was gone? Lowering her hands completely, she saw that she wasn't in her basement anymore. Instead, before her, was two large wooden doors with torches to either side.  
This didn't make sense. She had performed a summoning ritual... did she get it backwards? "Ugh..." she sighed quietly at herself. She knew exactly which rune she must have misread.  
Her attention was suddenly jolted to her more pressing, present matters when she heard a distant sound coming from the darkness behind her. Or maybe it was close? It was hard to tell, as sounds tended to reverberate unpredictably inside large cave systems.  
And that is exactly what was in the darkness. A very large cave, though she couldn't see much given only the light of the two high torches surrounding the double-doors.

The ritual's effect wouldn't end, wouldn't send her back home, until her business with the Demon had completed and both parties agreed. She was careful and very clear in casting that effect, as she had intended to keep the Demon locked in her basement until it agreed to HER terms.  
But now, it looked like she only had the choice of either confronting the Demon in it's domain through the doors, or wandering through the darkness of the cave in hopes she could find an exit. And whatever was making those sounds in the darkness certainly didn't seem friendly...  
So, with a dry gulp, she stepped up to the door. Wringing her hands in hesitation, she finally reached one palm toward the door.  
But before her hand could even touch the polished wood, the doors cracked open. Slowly at first, with just a bit of creaking.

She stepped forward into... a throne room. She'd never been in a throne room before, but it was unmistakable. This was the Demon's domain? She had expected something more... hellish. Brimstone spikes and bones everywhere.  
But this large, open room, was lovely. Dark and strangely warm, it actually comforted her and she exhaled a relaxed breath as she began approaching the throne.  
As she got close, she noticed the occupant to the throne. Pale skin, limbs erected in an otherworldly position as this Demon was hovering, still, over the seat. And it's hair... long, red locks hung haphazardly to the floor.  
It almost looked as if it was chained to the ceiling somehow, but there were definitely no ropes or bindings of any kind keeping this being in the air.  
And then she noticed, this man had no legs. Cut off above each knee. Was this the Demon, or one of it's victims?  
With a wave of concern and fear washing over her, she stepped up much closer, and sheepishly reached a hand out toward the man.

"Power.", the little Witch jumped back with a yelp at the unexpected greeting. This hanging man's voice didn't match his visage at all. At least, in volume.  
The man was very slim, she could see his ribcage. But the voice... was so loud in her head. Louder than her own racing thoughts. What was more eerie though, was that it hadn't moved. Only it's lips moved. No other part of it's body even so much as flinched.  
And it's eyes, fixed, half-lidded and glazed over staring at nothing in particular.

Demi gathered her wits quickly after the start, however. Loud voice aside, this Demon didn't seem too imposing... Go figure she wouldn't be able to connect with a really impressive Demon. Oh well, if it meant more power than she currently had, she would make a deal with this broken Demon.  
She cleared her throat confidently, and stammered "y-Yes. I've come to you. Today. To... t-To offer a trade for your power.", finishing with a little nod.  
She stood there, silent for the next few moments. Was it supposed to respond? Those few seconds felt like a few years.  
And then she continued, "ahem... So, I would have you grant me at least twice the power of the King's highest Royal Mage. And if you cannot accommodate that, then it seems our business is done!" - she finished that sentence very quickly.  
If she could conclude her business with the Demon, the ritual she performed would dispel and send her straight back to her basement. And from the looks of this withered man, there's no way it could meet her requ--  
"Agreed...", the man's voice hammered down on her. She audibly exhaled as her insides sank and her eyes widened. Her mouth hung open as well.

In the next instant, Demitrius rapidly began to realize that she had gravely, gravely messed up. When she blurted her request, followed by statement that their business would be done, she had closed her side of the negotiation. She made it sound as though all she wanted was that obscene amount of power, with no other stipulations.  
Her eyebrows furrowed as panic began to set in. True, she had to agree as well, but it could keep listing off any number of stipulations and requests it wanted. Forever. It didn't require food water or sleep.  
Trembling now, she dropped to her knees, then came to a full rest on the floor, defeated. Now, when she spoke again, there was a calmed stillness to her tone. No point fretting now... "What are your terms, Demon..."

"...Your frail body cannot accept the power you have requested all at once. You must bear my mark from now until the full moon after next, to allow the power to grow within you. At which time, you will return here to give my mark back to me. And our deal will be complete...", the demon's voice seemed to strain toward the end.  
Demi looked up, head bobbing back with a bit of confusion. Was that it...? That's all it wanted? It sounded too good to be true, so no doubt it was...  
"uh... What does your mark do...?", she asked quietly, looking away. He didn't have to answer at all. But if he did, anything he said absolutely had to be the truth, by Demon law.  
Demi was incredibly surprised when the Demon did in fact answer, "My mark will store 10% of the mortal food energy you consume each day, in order to nourish me once you return it."

Demi sat up straighter at this response. It wanted mortal food? Demons didn't usually get nourished by the food of mortals... but then, this Demon certainly was thin. Maybe it hadn't made a deal in a long, long time. Maybe it actually was desperate, starving...  
Maybe the trick was that there was no trick? Her mind was running in circles now. The deadline that the Demon set was a month away... that was alot of time, and she was going to have alot of power by then. Plenty of time. Plenty of power.  
If there was a trick, there's no way this puny, broken Demon would be able to overpower her by then. A wicked little smirk curled across her lips for a brief moment. She could practically see herself seated by the King in the Royal Court now.  
"...Agreed, Demon. Give me your mark."

The little Witch blinked as a glint pierced her eyes. Looking down, there was suddenly a large, opulent chalice placed before her. Where did that come from? It was overfilled with a dark red fluid.  
"You must drink.", the Demon instructed. Of course... the fluid was very thick and viscous. She had no idea what the fluid was. Suppose it didn't really matter.  
She raised the cup off the ground. It was incredibly heavy! Much heavier than it looked. She stifled her strained whines as she raised the cup to her lips.  
She closed her eyes, held her breath, and began to sip the foul drink. The smell was familiar somehow, but she absolutely couldn't place it. Gulp after gulp, she sealed the deal. And as she did, a tingling heat began to condense on her lower belly.  
It got hotter and hotter as she drank, she wanted to rub it with one of her hands, but the chalice was so heavy it required both of her hands to hold it properly.  
But it was burning so hotly as the great cup emptied. She couldn't help squirming her hips, practically writhing as the mark manifested there.

As she downed those last few drops, she was actually crying. She slammed the chalice down to the floor and curled down into a fetal position, clutching her stomach and groaning. She opened one winced eye, panting, to see the same dense red billowy smoke from earlier begin to form around her.  
This was it - she was going home. Shivering with adrenaline and agony, she strained her head up to look at the Demon once more. She could barely see through the smoke, but for one split second before being warped back to her basement, she saw... a grin, on the Demon's face? Maybe she just imagined it...  
After a small explosion of red mist, arcane candles came alight surrounding Demitrius. Her candles. She really was back in her basement now. Overwhelmed with relief, and the intense pain subsiding, the young Witch simply passed out.

\- - - - -

Demitrius opened her groggy eyes the next day, and sat up with a groan as several of her joints cracked, protesting the terrible position and hard floor she'd chosen to sleep on. Her mind was foggy after sleep, as per usual, so it took her a moment to remember why she had passed out on the floor in the first place.  
"Oh!" she gasped, and then lifted up the rim of her short black dress. There it was... the Demon's mark. A thin set of what looked like tattered ribbons crossing over one another. It didn't look too bad, actually. It was fairly small and innocuous. She raised a brow and gave it a funny little look. "Alright then."  
She clapped her hands together, and with a puff, she found herself sanding in the middle of her hovel's main floor. Her eyes went wide - did she just perform a teleportation? Just like that? She didn't even recite any runes... She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. She just couldn't wait to start testing her new limits...  
First things first, she was going to need a few basic ingredients. She'd used up almost everything she had for that botched summoning ritual. Time to head to the Bazaar, then.

She grabbed her coin pouch and swung the front door open, bouncing out with such excitement. The dirty, dank, cramped alleyway that her home was wedged into had never looked so lovely!  
Demi even thought the her grouchy old neighbor's face was perfectly pleasant today! "Goodmorning!" she waved at him with a big smile. And as always, he gave a "harumph..." and went back to reading. Except... something was different.  
As she stood there, she began to feel something between her legs... The startled witch let out a quiet little yelp as she squeezed her thighs together. It felt like something was... entering her most private place.  
Completely flustered, she grabbed both hands down against her groin in broad daylight, but there was nothing actually there. She couldn't seem to grab hold of whatever was sliding into her. She could feel her lips spreading, stretching around the phantom shape.  
And then she remembered where she was. Her eyes darted back up to her grumpy neighbor. He was still just... quietly reading. Except, his crotch... she could see a very impressive boner pressing against his pants. And from the look of it... it seemed to match the size of whatever was penetrating her in this moment.

"No... no way...", the Witch's eyes widened, and an instant later, a moan was forced out of her as the phantom intruder began pounding in and out of her.  
Demitrius clapped her hands over her mouth, there's no way her neighbor wouldn't have heard that. But... he didn't react? She looked up and down the alley - there was a woman and her daughter passing by that definitely would have seen her questionable behavior just now. But neither of them were reacting either...  
She stumbled forward a couple steps, removing a hand from her mouth to grip a stone fence in front of her. Another, quite loud moan bursting from her as the phantom shaft greedily pumped inside of her. But still, nobody seemed to pay it any notice whatsoever.

Demi understood. It was some sort of glammor that came along with the mark. But how? She asked what the mark did, and there was no way the Demon could lie!  
And then she realized... the Demon was undoubtedly telling the truth about the mark's effect. Certainly, it would take a miniscule amount of her daily food consumption. But that didn't mean the Demon told the ENTIRE truth. It must have left out additional effects...  
She cursed herself as another stranger entered the Alley. Just a blacksmith apprentice. But then, with a startled gasp, the Witch braced both both hands down on the stone fence as she felt another throbbing length begin to enter her.  
She winced as her hole was mercilessly stretched. And the size of them! How could they possibly be so endowed! She could feel the head of each member punch against her lower abdomen with each thrust... The Demon's mark was still sensitive, and these huge cocks were causing the skin there to bulge with each stroke in. 

With a mighty thrust, the first invader erupted inside of her. She stifled a whine, wiggling her hips in vain as her womb was filled up.  
"Uhhg, god..." she groaned. It was such a huge load, and it was so hot... Her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment. For some reason, it felt... perfect. Like it was just the thing her body was craving.  
The phantom cock finally pulled out once it was finished, leaving the second one on it's own inside her... for a moment. As soon as the first was out, it felt as though yet another cock was beginning to enter her.  
"Wh-what??", panting, she looked up and down the Alley. And then she realized - quite a few men had passed both the north and south entrance of the alley. Was she going to be phantom-fucked by every man that ever came within eyeshot of her?  
This wasn't good... she thought, before being sent into another squirming fit as the second cock finally began to let loose into her womb. 

"Ahhnn!", she whined as her womb stretched to accommodate the hefty load being pumped into her. The Demon's mark ached as her belly swelled, but it was starting to feel like a good ache...  
As dick number two began to make it's exit, she heard a horse-cart making its way down the alley. It was just a farmer taking his produce down to the market. The alley was narrow, so she'd have to move now.  
She knew they wouldn't see her, but she wasn't willing to risk being run over and trampled or something. So, gathering her strength, she turned right around and went back into her tiny home, slamming the door behind her.  
She stumbled toward her bed as yet another throbbing length pushed it's way into her. What was she going to do? What COULD she do? She fell onto her hands and knees in her bed and tried to focus her thoughts while she was being rammed. It was going to be a long day...

Hours passed, and load after load presented Demitrius with another, very large problem. Her little black dress was quite loose and layered, so she hadn't noticed up until now. But... her belly was starting to get big.  
"Oh no... Oh god!", she lifted the hem of her dress up to reveal what looked like a full-term triplets belly. She'd been phantom-fucked at least 30 times by now. It was clear that simple eye-sight wasn't what was triggering these events. And even at this moment she was still being fucked, as full as she was... and she realized that nothing was ever coming out of her.  
Another hot load gushed into her swollen womb, and she grabbed the sides of her belly with both hands, as if to stop it. But her head rolled back as she felt her warm, soft skin blimp and spread out between her fingers. Dammit, it felt so good...  
If it wasn't a line-of-sight trigger... maybe it was a radius trigger? Any male that entered a certain radius around her would trigger this insemination? If that's the case... "I've got it!", she cried, followed by another moan as she bit down on her lip. Her engorged belly gurgled as it accepted yet another load...  
"I'll just teleport where no people are! I've got enough magic... I can replicate this dinky little house anywhere!", she chimed. It seemed she had a kack for teleportation, anyway. 

Demitrius rubbed her hands together, closed her eyes, recited a familiar spell and - poof! When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a handsome little clearing outside of the nearby woods.  
Her sudden appearance startled a group of wild horses nearby, which all galloped away. The sudden commotion also startled her, and she stumbled. She almost fell, but with a flick of her wand, she was able to regain her wobbly balance. Quite well, actually. It seemed she would be able to passively use this small amount of magical power to keep her balance very nicely in the weeks ahead.  
She didn't waste any time. She began manifesting a small house into existence. Even nicer than her hovel in the city! She could easily expand upon this with time, but she was reaching her limit for today... it was incredible how much she could accomplish with just one day of increased power.  
There wasn't a doubt in the young Witch's mind. By the deadline of this Demon deal - she would have the world in the palm of her hand.

\- - - - -

Demitrius' feeling of victory was rather short-lived, however. She was awakened in the middle of the night by a new, problematic twist...  
The constant fucking had never stopped, even when she went to sleep. But now that the... phantasmal queue of human cocks had run out, it seems the mark was accepting any nearby cock it could find. And in this case, that started with the group of Horses she'd startled earlier.  
"N-no way! No no no noooo!" she pleaded as the wide, flat head of the first horse cock punched into her tight little hole.  
Her body was instantly trembling, clinging to the bedsheets around her, she could do nothing but cry out as this thick rod stretched her out. And it began thrusting much, much harder than any of the human men she'd experienced all day.

Each powerful pump made her overfilled belly slosh and jiggle in a painfully exaggerated way. "P-please!!" she begged to nobody, it felt as though this thing was going to split her in two, it was so big. Just like the human cocks - it seemed big even for a stallion.  
And it certainly climaxed bigger than anything she'd experienced up until this point... She kicked against the bedsheets, as if trying to crawl away from the flood that was now pumping into her. But of course, she wouldn't ever be able to escape this.  
In the morning, she rolled onto her side. She could no longer bear laying on her back, as her belly had gotten so large that it was beginning to crush her frail frame. It bulged up high off the bed, and stretched down beneath her knees. She'd gotten so huge so quickly...  
Her breaths were getting shorter, her womb was threatening to crush her no matter what. There had to be something she could do. She had to get further away - where no animals or people were, or she would explode for sure.  
But she couldn't simply teleport, overburdened the way she was now. If she did, and landed wrong, something inside her would surely break. She just needed to cast a reinforcing spell on herself. And by the feel of the next, fresh horse cock sliding into her, she had better do it soon. Simple enough...

She reinforced herself, and immediately felt better. It was a huge relief. So much so, she didn't even mind the next huge load bursting into her.  
Still, it would probably be best to teleport the bed along with her. A simple task. Except... her magical power was too low!?  
The reinforcing spell she'd casted on herself. It was eating up alot of magical power... And she had used too much magic the day before. She hadn't had enough time to recover her energy.  
"Damn it..." she hissed. She was going to have to endure another full day of being pumped full of horse spunk. By the time this was over, she was going to be bigger than this new house's living room...

She resigned herself to her fate, and tried to keep herself calm. Tried to separate herself from what was happening. She just needed to rest. Needed to regain her energy as fast as possible. And every day, she was gaining more and more magical energy thanks to the Demon's mark. Everything was gonna be fine...  
Or so she thought, until a familiar burning heat began to manifest itself on her lower back. It was impossible to ignore. It felt just like the Demon's mark... what was happening?  
After the ordeal passed, she used some of her power to angle a couple of mirrors so that she could see her lower back. And sure enough - it was the Demon's mark. She checked her lower belly as well with the mirrors - and the original mark was still there. She had two marks now?  
She didn't understand what this meant, but she didn't have any time to contemplate about it before yet another, very big matter of importance presented itself.

Her plump ass cheeks were beginning to spread... Demi's mouth dropped as she felt a thick, wide cock head begin to squeeze in.  
"You have got to be kidding me...", she was flabbergasted. And as it stuffed its way in, true panic began to set in for her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she began to scramble, uselessly.  
She grabbed at the bedsheets, the bed post, everything and anything. Her slender limbs weren't able to move her engorged body more than an inch or two in any direction.  
"Help me!" she begged as both cocks pistoned against each other, against her inner walls. She couldn't even close her legs at this point, while laying on her side. Her ever-ballooning flesh demanded the space. There's no way she could take twice the loads at this rate!  
"I'm going to explode!" she cried, feeling a familiar hot gush filling up her rump. Her streched-out belly groaned and spasmed, squeezing against the foreign fluids in self-defense. 

Demi's magic also reacted, in self-defense. What felt like electricity raked through Demi's body. Every magical circuit in her body engaged. The young Witch had never felt anything like it, but she knew it wasn't good.  
Her body began casting spells on herself. Anti-gravity, Elasticity, Ambient nutrient feeding. Powerful life-sustaining spells that she hadn't even touched before this point. She was grateful, but...  
The marks... they felt strange. Somehow she knew, this wasn't free. However, she wouldn't have to worry about it for too much longer. Not today, anway. Because just a moment later, she passed out once more, having been pushed far past her limit. Magically, mentally and physically.

She had no idea how much time had passed since she passed out. How long had she been sleeping? Her body must have forced some kind of hybernation spell on her, again in self-defense.  
But a more important observation demanded her attention, now. The room she had awakened in was different. Bigger. Much more ornate than the structure she'd manifested.  
Only a single slim window shone a shaft of light in from the other side of the room - not that she could see out of it. Because now... her belly was absolutely enormous. Hell, even her belly-button looked pregnant. It used to be a cute innie, her favorite little feature about herself, but now it buldged out like a ball on her heaving gut.  
She wasn't on a bed any more. There was no bed in this room at all. She was floating in mid-air by some anti-gravity magic, just a few inches off the ground. Her eyes widened in slow, building shock as she looked over her belly. She could see small shapes shifting and thumping and bumping under her skin.  
She could hear quiet little muffled sounds inside. Gushes, glorps, amniotic membrains slipping against eachother. Whatever was alive inside of her seemed pretty far in development. But when she felt a similar movement in her rear, she knew she was in a real tricky predicament. On the plus-side, she noticed that she wasn't getting fucked at the moment. 

The next thing to demand her attention, however, was the unexpected sound of footsteps. And... these were awuflly loud stomps. The door was on the far side of the room, she assumed. She couldn't actually see past her engorged globe of a stomach.  
She couldn't see whoever just come into the room. But this meant they couldn't see her face, either. A relief, she didn't want to expose that she was awake for some reason. They all had low, brutish voices. Speaking in a language she didn't understand. Laughing among each other as they got closer.  
Carefully, Demi produced two mirrors and positioned them so that she could see who was there... It was... Minotaurs? Huge, hulking monsters. But, they had been hunted into extinction long ago! They looked just like the depictions she'd seen in the old books, though...  
They were undoing their pants. Each one of them had a huge, raging boner... She gulped at the expressions on their ugly faces - they were staring at her overstuffed body like a piece of meat, licking their lips. Were they really going to fuck her, seeing her as engorged as she was? But wait... they had the red Demon's mark on them? 

Yes, each one had a mark just over their cocks. And one at a time, the mark flashed. After the first one flashed, Demitrius felt her pussy lips begin to spread. Gods! They were even bigger than the horses...  
When the second one flashed, she stifled a groan by closing her hands over her mouth, feeling her ass beginning to get stretched. She closed her eyes, her hands shaking over her mouth and tried to keep as quiet as possible. But then... the third Minotaur's mark flashed, and suddenly she felt her mouth begin to open beneath her fingers.  
Her breathing got faster, and she quickly moved one of the mirrors to examine herself. She had a third mark now... this time, across her neck. Like a collar.

Her breathing was very fast now as she felt this thick shaft push its way into her mouth. And further, right down her throat. She couldn't help but whine as it forced her slender neck to buldge grotesquely on it's way down. Thank god the beasts were so loud as they watched their own cocks get worked by whatever twisted magic was at work with these Marks.  
She grabbed and squeezed her hands around her throat in frightened protest, feeling the bulbous head of this cock push directly into her stomach with no gentleness whatsoever.  
Her legs kicked and flailed as the three of them pounded her, though none of them seemed to take notice. The sound of her holes slapping and squelching with lewd, wet sucks and slurps combined with the beastial grunts and groans of her intruders, drowning out any whining she was making.  
And her new inhabitants weren't too pleased by this rude assault either, it seemed. They kicked and struggled in her overstuffed womb, sometimes making audible thuds against her belly.  
Two of the other Minotaurs were passing the time, waiting for their turn, by pushing their broad, callused hands into her lower belly. They seemed to think the reaction of her tightly-packed brood was funny. Their squeezing made her feel like she was going to pop.

The first two Minotaur eventually finished their business, and the marks on them dimmed as they were pulled-out of Demi's pussy and ass. But the third wouldn't go so easily...  
The little Witch's mouth was feeling particularly nice today. The vibration of her voice as she whined felt incredible. She was gulping and gagging with particular gusto today. And the way she was squeezing her hands at her throat, it felt too good!  
The beast let out a truly brutal groan as it finally erupted into her stomach. Thick, hot ropes of cum gurgled into her stomach. Each throb of his cock that squeezed the cum down his shaft elicited a very audible gulp from Demitrius on it's way down her throat.  
Her stomach ached quickly as the flood poured in, causing a large, separate new bulge to form on her globe of a belly. Her entire belly heaved as her actual stomach ballooned, warping the enormous shape into what was beginning to look like two separate balls now.

She was on the brink of losing consciousness before the Minotaur realized her struggle. It quieted the other beasts, and slowed it's climax. It grunted some command to them, and as the mark over it's cock dimmed, the others carefully started to turn Demi so that they could see her face.  
They found her panting heavily, wide awake, squeezing her hands against her quivering belly.  
This was apparently very important news. All six of them exited the room with real purpose, leaving her alone once more.  
Her mind was foggy, but she tried to puzzle out what was going on... Why did those beasts have marks? They weren't the same as hers. Different shapes entirely. And, they had control over them? They activated the phantom-process themselves. They were fully aware of it.  
Well, at least now that she had been moved by those monsters, she could see out the room's single tall window. It was night outside. And the moon... it was full. 

Soon, Demitrius realized she was being enveloped by crimson red smoke once more. The thick cloud smothered her vision, and just as quickly as it appeared, it began to dissipate.  
Once again, she found herself in the Demon's throne room. Placed off-center, just to the right of the Throne. The Demon hadn't changed it's position since she last saw it at all. It still hung there, like a puppet on invisible strings.  
Those beasts had really done a number on her belly's inhabitants. They had been relatively still before, but now they were all shaken up. Kicks and thumps rippled across her taunt, stretched skin.

"You've gained much power, Witch...", the red Demon's voice rang out. Demitrius stared at his withered figure with a mixture of pleading and hate. She couldn't help noticing, though. His voice - he sounded a little tired.  
She could tell, what he said was true. She had such immense magical power within her now. But... every bit of it was being constantly burned just to keep her overburdened body alive. She couldn't seem to ever store any appreciable amount of magic up. Not enough to do more than the most basic parlor tricks - exactly like she was back where she started.  
Tears clouded her vision, tears of pure regret and mourning over the predicament she had gotten herself into.  
"I take back my mark, now.", it spoke - and in no time, the marks indeed bled right off of the Witch's skin. It was a cool sensation, and felt a bit like when a cramped muscle finally relaxes.  
"You are free to go...", he finished, as the flesh on his bones began to fill ever so slightly in. His frame was still quite lithe, but he no longer looked starved.

She wanted to breathe fire. She wanted to spit curses at this Demon. Damn him. Curse him. But there was no time for that, apparently. As in the following moment, a warm gush of water burst out of her vagina.  
Her eyes widened as she saw the water spread out across the smooth, hard floor beneath her. It was unmistakable... next, she felt a large body push its way into her birth canal. At least, it's head.  
The Demon was moving now. Subtle little jerked motions, she could hear it's bones crack against each other with each movement. Like it hadn't moved in ages.

The first of many babies began pushing into her birth canal. The inner walls strained and stretched wide around the body as it shifted and wriggled it's way toward the exit. It definitely wasn't human. It was too large, and it's unnatural movements were too strong. She could swear it felt like it was getting bigger as it moved along.  
Demitrius groaned a defeated groan. She was free to go, but she couldn't leave... She simply didn't have enough strength. After all this. This black throne room would be the closest she would ever be to a Royal Court...

"The ranks born from your sin will be truly powerful, indeed.", the Demon spoke with what sounded like genuine humbleness, turning his newly-mobile body to face her, and giving a slow, crackled bow. "Those born under the sin of Envy are always very resilient"  
The head of the first-born soldier was emerging now, amniotic fluids gushed and drooled out of her stretched hole as it did so, warranting a cry of both aching and pleasure from the new mother which echoed through the large throne chamber and into the winding cave outside. It sounded off like a bell to the Cave's denizens, and a distant, rising chorus of howls and bellows echoed back. "I am honored to have you join me, O neglected Queen of Wanting..."

**Author's Note:**

> [ - Demitrius refers to Maku as a Demon the entire story, because she doesn't know that he is a God - ]  
> [ - Feel free to contact me on Discord! LucidLady#4228 - ]


End file.
